Todas as coisas que me tentam
by Dead Jack
Summary: Hannibal mostra a Will o que ele gosta de verdade.


**Autora**: Maeglin  
**Tradutora**: B. Wendy  
**Título**: Todas as coisas que me tentam (All things that tempt me)  
**Fandom**: Hannibal (spoilers de Red Dragon)  
**Ship**: Hannibal Lecter/William Graham  
**Sinopse**: Hannibal mostra a Will o que ele gosta de verdade.  
**Gênero**: Drama (?), Romance (???)  
**Classificação**: +18  
**Aviso**: 1. Conhece Hannibal? Pois bem, ele é um _canibal_. 2. Aqui tem sexo entre dois homens. 3. Essa aqui é a tradução de uma shortfic em inglês que está disponível em (http : // movies . adultfanfiction . net / story . php? no = 18816). Remova os espaços e seja feliz.

* * *

**Todas as coisas que me tentam**

.

"Está se sentindo desconfortável, Will?" Hannibal mantia sua voz amena, ainda que a mesa fosse em um discreto canto do restaurante cheio.

"Não, de jeito nenhum", Will disse, sua voz igualmente baixa, mas seu pulso filme sobre o guardanapo denunciava seu evidente estado de nervosismo. Hannibal sorriu por isso.

"Não precisa se envergonhar. Eu estou apenas imaginando porque você se sentiria desconfortável. O vinho não está de seu agrado? Ou a companhia?"

Will abaixou o olhar, como sempre fazia quando não conseguia esconder o sorriso. "Não, o vinho está bom". Ele olhou para Hannibal, e seu sorriso se abriu um pouco mais. "A companhia também."

"Que bom." Hannibal levantou sua taça, meneando delicadamente o Chiant em torno do cristal. "Eu não gostaria de te fazer sentir desconfortável."

"Não é você. É só que..." Will fez silêncio, olhando para o guardanapo que abriu em seu colo, com um suspiro profundo. "Eu não posso ajudar, mas sinto que nós estamos esquecendo algo em seu perfil -".

"Essa noite não é de trabalho, querido Will", Hannibal disse, dirigindo a Will um olhar de desaprovação. "Essa noite é de boa comida e bom vinho". Ele escorreu sua mão livre por debaixo da mesa, e pousou-a na coxa de Will. "E outras coisas prazerosas".

Hannibal podia sentir Will enrirejecer sob seu toque, mas não moveu sua mão. Ele estreitou o olhar em um gesto inquisitivo, e Hannibal dirigiu-lhe em retorno um sorriso malicioso, sorvendo seu vinho casualmente enquanto movia sua mão para cima, até que as pontas de seus dedos roçassem o zíper da calça de Will.

Antes que ele pudesse reagir – quer fosse abrindo suas pernas ou tirando a mão de Hannibal – a pequena mesa foi subitamente cercada por dois garçons, o maitre e o chef.

"Dr. Lecter", o chef disse com um educado cumprimento de cabeça. Hannibal baixou seu copo e discretamente escorreu sua mão, tirando-a da perna de Will, e apertou a mão estendida do chef.

"É uma honra tê-lo aqui novamente como nosso convidado, Dr. Lecter. Você precisa me dizer o nome de seu fornecedor. Não me lembro de ter visto tão belos cortes de fígado em toda a minha vida".

Hannibal ignorou o olhar espantado de Will, e sorriu para o chef. "Você é muito gentil. E um cozinheiro nunca abre mão de seus segredos, não é?"

O chef riu, em alto e bom som, dirigindo outra reverência a Hannibal, e mandou, com um gesto impaciente, que os garçons servissem os convidados com os pratos ao vapor. "Eu os fritei em azeite, com cebolinha e uma pitada de alho. É servido com arroz selvagem ao vapor e favas. Eu espero que o senhor goste do jantar, Dr. Lecter. E seu estimado convidado também, claro."

"Obrigada. Tenho certeza que irei."

Depois que o maitre encheu mais uma vez suas taças de vinho, eles tiveram sua privacidade de volta. Hannibal inalou o delicioso aroma que vinha de seu prato, e viu Will olhando fixamente o seu próprio, com algo semelhante a choque.

"Fígado?"

"Uma delicadeza, eu garanto". Hannibal esticou seu guardanapo no colo, e segurou o garfo e a faca.

"Mas você trouxe seu próprio fígado para o restaurante?" O olhar no rosto de Will era de confusão total, e Hannibal riu.

"Se fosse meu próprio fígado que estivesse servido nesses pratos, Will, eu não estaria sentado aqui, jantando com você. Mas eu gosto de saber o que como. Além disso, é uma ocasião especial."

Will franziu a testa. "É?"

Cortando um pedaço de fígado ao meio e espetando-o em sua faca, Hannibal assentiu, sorrindo-lhe. "Sim, e eu não sei se deveria me sentir magoado por você parecer não lembrar."

"O que é?" Will perguntou, e pegou seu próprio garfo e faca com relutância.

"Porque, Will, é nosso aniversário."

"É nosso... o quê?" ele deixou cair seu garfo e sua faca mais uma vez, e olhou para Hannibal com a boca ligeiramente aberta.

"Três meses desde que nos vimos pela primeira vez. Acho que eu realmente estou triste por você não lembrar."

"Oh, espere, é claro que eu lembro." Will sorriu-lhe timidamente. "É que eu nunca pensei em você como o tipo romântico, que gostaria de comemorar."

"Eu dificilmente sou romântico. Apenas um homem velho aproveitando todas as coisas boas que a vida tem pra oferecer." Hannibal deu uma mordida e saboreou o gosto forte, mastigando cuidadosamente.

"Isso," Will indicou as velas acesas, as taças de vinho, e seus pratos com um aceno de mão, "soa muito romântico para mim."

"E é isso que te deixa desconfortável?"

"Eu não disse isso", Will rebateu. "Eu não estava reclamando. Estava apenas relatando os fatos.

"Tudo sempre se resume aos fatos para você, não é?" Hannibal disse, cortando outro pedaço de fígado ao meio. Então ele pousou o garfo ao lado de seu prato e levantou a taça de vinho. "Um brinde. A todas as coisas boas da vida. E você, meu querido Will, é uma delas."

Will levantou sua taça também, e brindou com ele. "Beberei a isso."

Eles sorveram o vinho, e Hannibal mantia o olhar travado com o de Will, olhares levemente estreitados, não exatamente, porém promissores. Will escondeu um sorriso por trás da taça, tomou outro gole, e quando abaixou o cristal seu rosto estava mais uma vez em sua expressão usual, quase séria.

"Coma", Hannibal disse, dando uma mordida, e novamente mastigando a carne dura com cuidado.

"Eu nunca comi fígado." Will olhou para seu prato, duvidoso, mas pegou seu garfo e sua faca, de qualquer forma.

"Não critique antes de experimentar."

Com um sorriso inseguro, Will começou a cortar a carne em seu prato, e Hannibal tentou não rir com a visão dos modos medíocres de Will à mesa.

"Já está morto, Will. Bastar fatiar. Não esfaquear."

As bochechas de Will tingiram-se de rosa claro, e ele mordeu hesitante. Hannibal assistia completamente fascinado com o modo que as mandíbulas de Will moviam-se enquanto ele mastigava, a ponta de sua língua úmida indo um pouco para fora, lambendo o lábio inferior.

"É bom," Will disse, quase surpreso, e deu outra mordida.

"Oh, sim," Hannibal suspirou, seus olhos fixos na boca de Will. "É muito bom."

"Esqueci de te contar." Will tomou um gole de seu vinho, e se inclinou, mais próximo de Hannibal, seus olhos brilhando como sempre fazia quando ele pensava em seu trabalho. "Nós recebemos uma nova denúncia de pessoa desaparecida. Um recenseador -"

"Will," Hannibal interrompeu, também inclinando-se para mais perto dele, "eu tenho certeza que isso pode esperar até mais tarde."

"Mais tarde como quando nós voltarmos para sua casa?" Will perguntou, e Hannibal sentiu um frêmito de excitação em seu tom de voz.

"Eu tenho outras coisas planejadas para você quando chegarmos a minha casa, que não incluem conversar sobre um recenseador."

O sorriso de Will era radiante. "É, eu imaginei que você tivesse."

"Imaginou ou esperou?"

"Ambos."

Hannibal passou a língua por seus lábios, e escorregou sua mão por baixo da mesa de novo. Havia uma razão para que ele tivesse insistido que Will se sentasse ao seu lado em vez de à sua frente. Hannibal não achava que ele poderia estar em sua presença e não tocá-lo, ainda que estivessem em um local público. Seus dedos encontraram o zíper de sua calça facilmente, e ele respondeu ao olhar assustado de Will com um sorriso tranquilizador.

"Eu não acho que conseguirei esperar até mais tarde," Hannibal sussurrou, e abriu o zíper.

"Espera... o quê?" Will olhou por cima de seu ombro rapidamente, mas todos os outros nas mesas próximas estavam ocupados com seus próprios assuntos e não presentando atenção no deles. "Hannibal, você não pode -"

"Eu posso e vou", Hannibal disse, e foi para mais perto de Will, pondo a mão por dentro de sua calça e encontrando o membro já endurecido, apesar de sua postura nervosa.

"Ai meu deus." Quase um gemido, e Will largou a faca e o garfo, seu olhar, quase desesperado, fixo em Hannibal.

"Apenas relaxe, Will. Nós estamos aqui para aproveitar as coisas boas da vida, depois de tudo." Ele fechou os dedos em volta do membro de Will e livrou-o da calça que o prendia. "Imagine," Hannibal suspirou, chegando tão perto de Will que seus lábios quase tocaram a bochecha do outro, "todas essas pessoas pensam que somos apenas dois homens, dois sócios, jantando. Ninguém sequer imagina onde minha mão está agora, e nem faz idéia de que estou prestes a te dar um dos orgasmos mais intensos que você já teve.

"Porra, Hannibal, as pessoas vão notar."

"Não se você ficar quieto." Hannibal deu-lhe algumas batidas lentas, e apertou ainda mais seus dedos em volta dele, estabelecendo um ritmo mais rápido, que ele sabia que o deixaria louco a qualquer momento.

"Hannibal," Will sussurrou, esforçando-se para que não soasse como um gemido, e Hannibal sorriu-lhe, correndo um dedo pela fenda úmida do membro de Will e espremendo a base antes de empunhá-lo novamente.

Ele sabia exatamente como Will gostava de ser tocado, quais os pontos que o deixavam louco de vontade e Hannibal fez questão de tocar até o último deles. Os dedos de Will curvaram-se em volta da borda da mesa enquanto ele apertava os lábios, respirando profundamente pelo nariz.

Nunca diminuindo o ritmo das batidas, Hannibal deu outra garfada com a mão livre, e deixou um pequeno pedaço de carne descansar em sua língua, empurrando-o contra o céu da boca. Deixando o sabor do fígado perfeitamente preparado escoar através de sua língua e descer por sua garganta, Hannibal manteve seu olhar travado com Will, que parecia ter problemas em manter os olhos abertos.

Seu próprio pênis estava latejando dentro de sua calças, pressionando contra sua cueca quase dolorosamente, mas Hannibal ignorou isso. Sua libertação física viria mais tarde, quando ele tivesse Will em seu sofá ou em sua cama. Agora tratava-se de um outro tipo de prazer. Ver Will, seu Will, a sua mercê, incapaz de resistir, resistir ao que Hannibal lhe dava... e saborear medo e morte e poder absoluto, era excitação e elevação, Hannibal precisava daquilo. Um simples orgasmo nunca seria capaz de competir com tudo aquilo.

Will engoliu, seu pomo de Adão subindo e descendo, e seus olhos, mantidos fechados, tremiam, enquanto suas narinas queimavam. Acariciando-o em um ritmo brutal, quase imperdoável, Hannibal estudava cada centímetro do rosto de Will, notando a ponta rosa de sua língua indo para fora novamente e umedecendo seus lábios, o rubor colorindo suas bochechas, e a pequena gota de suor deslizando por sua têmpora. Hannibal estava tentado, muito tentado, a chegar mais perto e lambê-la, mas conteve-se e, em vez disso, mastigou o pedaço de fígado em sua boca.

"Ai meu deus." Definitivamente era um gemido agora, e Hannibal podia ver e sentir Will endurecer, perto do orgasmo.

"Solte-se, Will," Hannibal sussurrou, ansioso por ver os últimos traços de desconforto desaparecerem do rosto dele. Will olhou para ele, os olhos azuis penetrantes e ardentes, ainda um pouco em dúvida. "Deixe acontecer. Venha."

Com um suspiro forte, Will atingiu seu clímax, e Hannibal o sentiu derramar-se quente sobre sua mão, enquanto Will esforçava-se para impedir que alguém descobrisse o que estava acontecendo.

"Ai meu deus... porra" Will suspirou, e Hannibal acariciou seu membro uma última vez, sorrindo para o olhar perplexo de Will. "Agora... isso é algo que eu nunca pensei que faria."

Após limpar as mãos em seu guardanapo, Hannibal tirou-as de debaixo da mesa, e lambeu uma última gota que ainda restava em seu dedo. Will assistiu-o com os olhos abertos, engolindo e usando seu próprio guardanapo para enxugar a testa.

"O que você achou que jamais faria?" Hannibal perguntou, e voltou a seu jantar como se nada fora do normal houvesse acontecido. "Comer fígado?"

"Ser masturbado em público por um renomado psiquiatra," Will disse, e respirou fundo, firmando-se.

"Para tudo há uma primeira vez." Hannibal deu uma garfada, e decidiu que o gosto de sêmen e fígado era uma perfeita combinação.

Will dirigiu-lhe um olhar cético, mas que foi enfraquecido por um sorriso caloroso. "Uma primeira vez para todas as coisas boas da vida. Embora eu esteja começando a perceber que para você todas as boas coisas da vida têm algo a ver com os prazeres da carne."

Hannibal inclinou-se e pegou o garfo de Will, espetando um pedaço de carne nele. "Meu querido Will, você não faz idéia," ele sussurrou contra a bochecha de Will e alimentou-o com outro pedaço do fígado do recenseador.

* * *

**Nota do Autor: **Adoro essa fic ;___; apesar, mentira, _justamente_ por ela ser ser forte. Obrigada ao Voldie que me ajudou em algumas partes complicadas da tradução. Não esqueçam da review!


End file.
